I Talked To You For The First Time
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: Sasuke tries to talk with Naruto for the first time. Naruto is an orphan and always alone...When Sasuke comes, his life is changed..


YOSH!! Okay, this is my newest story...This story is about SasuNaru...I don't know how to write it but I will try my best...

Miyase : Ohayo, Hide-kun...

Hideto : Er, Miyase..Ohayo..

Miyase : (smile) You look so handsome today..

Hideto : Arigatou.. Anata no mou kawaii ne...(smile and blushes)

Miyase : Sou ka??

Hideto : Hai.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In Konohagakure, there were two little boys named Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke was a funny bot, even though he looked like a quiet boy and Naruto was a very lonely boy...

One day, Sasuke walked along the street of the village. On the way to his house, he saw a little boy with golden hair sitting alone at the side of the river. Curious, he approached the boy and sat beside him.

* * *

"Hi..." I smiled at the boy. He looked at me with some curiousity. "Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Sasuke... What's your name?" I replied.

"I'm Naruto.." he said and gave me a smile. All of a sudden, he looked so happy.

"This is my first time talking with a boy personally..." I blushed, then I continued, "Am I annoying you..?"

"He he! Of course not! Your face is red!" he laughed at me.

"STOP IT!! I just said the truth..." I blushed harder...

"Where's your house?" he asked me. "Over there..." I pointed towards the way to my house. He tilted his head. "Where?"

"Of course you can't see it, idiot! I just told you the direction to my house!" I felt annoyed.

Suddenly, I heard a sound, "Meow..." "NO!! NO!! Somedoy help me!! A cat!! I hate cats!!" I shouted and jumped like a crazy boy.

Naruto just laughed at me. He was the one who made the sound, just to scare me. I was mad. "Stupid! I think there's a cat here but it's just YOU!! I can get heart attack, you know!"

"I'm sorry...I was just kidding..." he tried to calm me down and continued, "Sasuke... You're a funny boy... When I talked to you just now, I thought you're a quiet boy.."

"I just want to make you happy..." I said. "But...but why?" he looked surprised. "Because you looked so lonely..." I replied.

I stared at him. He was still smiling at me. "Uh...thank you...I'm not good at talking and my words are clumsy... But, you still give me your full attention and listen to me..." I started to be serious.

I felt a mysterious power enveloping my body by then. "Oh no...words give me trouble all the time..." I said slowly. "What??" Naruto asked me.

"Er...nothing... Nothing..." I replied. "Hey, you know...I feel so happy today because I met you..." Naruto said. "Don't you have any other friends?" I wanted to know more about himself.

"No... You're the only one... Only you who want to be my friend.. Because of that, I feel so happy.." his face looked sad. "But why? You're a kind boy..." I asked, curious.

"Actually, they thought I'm a demon... Let me tell you from the beginning... When I was born, there's a demon which attacked our village.." I listened and said to him, "My father had told me about this... So, what happened after that?"

"My father sealed the demon inside my body..and he died... Starting from that day, the villagers see me as a demon... He he, you're also afraid with me now, right??" he asked, tears flowing down his cheeks.

I immediately embraced him tightly. I felt very sorry to him. He cried but I just let him do it. "You can cry... Just let it go... You can tell me everything about yourself and I will keep the secret... Don't worry, okay... I will be always by your side... I won't leave you, never..." I still embraced him as I said that.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why must I be afraid of you... You're a human, a cute little boy...and you're my friend...!" I replied.

"Sasuke... Thank you..." he thanked me. "Oi!! What happened??" I suddenly asked Naruto. He looked at me, surprised. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"I...did I embrace you?!" I asked him again. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he asked me back. "NO!! I just embraced boy!! Oh God, I will be crazy.. Oh no..I feel sorry for myself.."..

He just continued to laugh at me...and that was how we met each other, Naruto and I...

* * *

Okay... Done! I will continue my story.. Just wait for it, ne?

Hideto : MIYASE!! Hayaku!!

Miyase : YOSH!! I'm coming...

Hideto and Miyase : TAMAYA!!

* * *


End file.
